Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle
Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle is the ninth episode of the second season of Charmed and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It aired on January 17, 2019. Synopsis EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED — Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Mel (Melonie Diaz) make a startling discovery that turns their world upside down; Macy's (Madeleine Mantock) chance encounter with a SafeSpace investor (Eric Balfour) takes an unexpected turn. Rupert Evans and Jordan Donica also star. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Christin Park as Swan *Ashley Roxburgh as Lola *Eric Balfour as Julian Shea Guest Cast * Felix Solis as Ray Vera Co-Starring *Michel Issa Rubio as the Fury Magical Notes Spells *''Door Sealing Spell'' **Attempted by Maggie to order to seal the door to the attic, however the Fury broke the door down before it could be successfully cast. *''Malleaorum'' **Almost used by Macy on Julian, though she backed out at the last second and caused the potion to spill. *''The Full Disclosure'' **Used by Mel and Maggie in order to reveal the secrets behind the artifact that Ray had stolen, causing it to open and reveal the Stone of Atreus. Potions TBA Powers *'Foresight:' Used by Maggie to anticipate Jordan's moves and see Ray in danger. *'Floating:' Used by the Fury and his clone to float a few inches off the ground. *'Molecular Manipulation:' Used by Mel to heat up water, freeze and unfreeze water. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to teleport with Mel and Maggie to and from New Jersey, then teleport back to the manor with Macy and Mel. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy to shoot fire at the Fury. *'Replication:' Used by the Fury to replicate itself after each time that it was attacked. It was then able to merge its clones/duplicates back into its original self. *'Sensing:' Used by the Fury to track down Ray Vera who stole the Stone of Atreus. *'Supernatural Strength:' Used by the Fury to push the attic door off its hinges. *'Swallowing:' Used by the Fury in an attempt to swallow Maggie and Ray. It was able to swallow the stone. *'Swirling:' Used by the Fury to teleport itself and the Stone of Atreus from the Vera Manor. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' *'Stone of Atreus:' Trivia *Ray Vera is revealed to be alive in this episode. He faked his death to avoid trouble. **In addition, he learns that Maggie, Mel, and Marisol were witches. *Jordan finds out that Maggie faked her death, and follows her into the room that leads to the Command Center only to find her gone. **When Jordan searches the Internet for information about Maggie Vera, he finds Instagram post published by "hilltownekappa" about her "death". The post was published two months ago. This means that the events of this episode take place at the end of July, two months after the Charmed Ones escaped to Seattle. *Abigael Jameson-Caine doesn't appear in this episode, but she was seen in an archive footage. *Marisol Vera is mentioned. She was last seen in The Source Awakens. *Parker Caine is mentioned and seen in an archive footage. He was last seen in The Rules of Engagement. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Who is the Darklighter's master? **As of now, it is yet to reveal the master's identity. However, the sisters and Harry learn that Ray secretly sold Marisol's talisman after her funeral, which the culprit came into possession of. Unanswered Questions *What is the destination of the talisman that Ray Vera stole after Marisol's funeral? *Who are the mysterious customers who bought Marisol's talisman from Ray Vera? *Would Jordan Chase learn of the existence of magic? *What is Ray Vera hiding about his past? *Does Julian Shea have ulterior motives? *Where is Harry Greenwood's Darklighter hiding? References to the Original Charmed *A Fury appears in this episode. In the original series, the furies were three female demons who targeted evildoers (regardless of how trivial or grand), and transformed one of the Halliwell sisters into one of them to replace the one they'd lost. They teleported in smoke and exhaled deadly smoke to kill their targets. **The furies possess the power of replication, similar to the power of cloning, in the original series. *Mel learns to harness her power to generate heat. In the comics, Piper developed the power of molecular acceleration 9 years after her powers awoke. *Maggie learns that her power works by touching something with emotional attachment to the person, just like how Phoebe's power worked. *Julian Shea who was introduced, shares many similarities with Jason Dean from the original series. Both are rich, work in a managerial role of one of the sisters, and both are romantically linked to said sister. *This episode deals with the complex father-daughters relationship of the Vera family, much like the original series' episode, "Thank You For Not Morphing", which dealt with the return of the Halliwell's father, after a long absence. **Ray Vera returns with a magical protection totem, much like Victor in the original series, who possessed a magical protection ring. Production Notes *The episode was watched by 0.65 million U.S. viewers. *With 34 letters in the title, this is the longest episode title of the series overall. *The title of this episode is a reference to "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner", a 1967 American comedy-drama. *Eric Balfour joins the recurring cast starting with this episode.[https://deadline.com/2019/11/charmed-eric-balfour-recur-the-cw-series-1202777228/ Eric Balfour new recur in Charmed] Quotes Maggie (to Ray): I do remember. Looking at the stars with you. It's one of my favorite memories. It hurt so bad when you left. ---- Jordan (after an online search): Maggie Vera, you're dead. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 1.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 2.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 3.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 4.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 5.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 6.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 7.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 8.jpg Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle Promotional 9.jpg |-|Screencaps= Ray Vera 1.jpg Ray Vera 2.jpg 2x09 Molecular Manipulation.gif 2x9 The Stone of Atreus.gif 2x9 First swallowing.gif 2x9 Fury.gif 2x9 Replication.gif 2x9 Floating.gif 2x9 Replication end.gif 2x9 Swallowing.gif 2x9 Swirling.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 9 Guess Who's Coming To SafeSpace Seattle Promo The CW References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes